Concrete Angel
by Crso1fangirl
Summary: "Love. Warmth. Joy. It can all be stripped away by one person. That person dosnt have to be a strong, powerful person. They only have to be a step higher then the other." A Story about Erhard/CR's Past. WARNING: this story WILL contain character torture and very strong language. if you dont like that, then please just dont read my story. i dont want hateful reviews please.
1. Prolouge

**_CONCRETE ANGEL_**

* * *

**disclaimer: I do not own Trauma team. ATLUS dose.**

* * *

_(Prolouge)_

"Erhard… Doesn't it mean honor…?" a young woman said holding her newborn son.

"Yes… In a way." A young man said as he looked at the baby.

"Sounds dirty. If you think about it." The lady giggled.

"C'mon Eliza... Don't think that way, he's our son." The man chuckled. The lady sighed lightly shaking the baby. "And what…? Are you trying to give out son SIDS…?"

"No… I'm trying to get him to open his eyes… what kind of baby doesn't open his eyes to his own parents, Aron…?" Eliza said as Aron chuckled. "C'mon sweetie…"

"Eliza, don't force him to open his eyes if he's in denial…" Aron said in a joking fashion.

"Hush. C'mon erhard… open your eyes for mommy…" She cooed as the baby stirred. The tiny baby whimpered and contently began to open his eyes. "Aron look!"

Erhard whimpered; still not used to the light that he had not gotten when he was still in the womb. He squinted before finally fully opening his eyes. His mother stared in pure shock and rage while staring into his son's eyes.

"Those eyes!" she cried out, nearly dropping her son. "Dear lord! It's the son of Lucifer!"

"Huh…? Eliza don't act so wildly…!" Aron yelled while trying to calm down his new wife. Aron stared at his son's eyes and sighed. "It's only a reaction to the medication that they gave him, remember…?"

"But..! No! Get this monster away from me!" Eliza yelled pushing Erhard into aron's arms. Erhard stared at his mother, his focus was more intense then a regular newborn's.

"Get it away!"

"Eliza…!" aron said placing the baby in the crib across the room. "Calm down Eliza!"

"Is that monster gone…?"

"Yes sweetie…" Aron said looking behind him at the tiny baby. Erhard looked over at his parent contently and moved his hand around. He made tiny whimpers and soft cries; wanting attention from his parents. "He's… gone…"

* * *

**Authors note:**

****EEEEP... so that was the beginning of the story... Of you've heard the song concrete angel you might sorta get this story. if not then you'll still get it cause it's based on a pretty simple concept... (You'll get what it is after ive gotten everything done ^^'

_and you must admit erhard seems kinda cute when he was a baby..._

_**~Crso1fangirl~ **_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A new home

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own trauma team. **

* * *

" Erhard is fine, Mrs. Muller, I can reassure that." The doctor said as he looked at the newborn. Eliza looked at him confused.

"His eyes… what wrong with him?" She asked plainly.

"His eyes…?" the doctor asked. He looked back down at the curious newborn child. Erhard's eye scanned then room with much focus, which was very unlike for a baby only 3 days old. The child seemed mesmerized. "He is highly focused for a newborn like him…"

"And the pigment?" She said flatly as he looked at the Newborn's eye color. A dark crimson that was undeniably strange.

"A possible side effect of the termination medication that was given to the child before birth." He said as the baby looked over in a sweet glance. He smiled a little and moved around. "And… I can't guarantee that it'll revert to his original eye color any time soon due to the heavy amount he was given."

"…" Eliza sighed while looking down at the 'on the go' newborn. "I… see… Is this behavior normal as well….?"

"By the very least, not quiet… usually a newborn would be sleeping at all times, besides feeding… He seems a bit rambunctious… that could also have to do with the termination medication…" He said while looking at the newborn, his curious crimson eyes scanning everything in the room.

"… All that work for nothing…" She sighed out as the doctor looked at her.

"Ma'am if you do not want this child then it is best to put him up for adoption rather then keeping and neglecting him." He said with concern in his voice.

"Huh…?" Eliza muttered. "God gave me this child… I guess I have to raise it…"

"…"

* * *

**~flashback~**

_"The fetus dosent seem to be effected by the medications where giving it… by now its heart should have stopped…" the abortionist said while looking at Eliza and aron. The picture of a still child rose up on the ultrasound; a loud and fast heartbeat came up directly after._

_"It also doesn't seem to be showing much ability to move… my guess is that the child's already brain dead…" he continued as Eliza coldly started at the picture of a 20 week old child. " I doubt this might happen… but if the child survives childbirth, he may just be brain dead or mentally unstable."_

_"Why can't you just tear the bastard apart?" Eliza said coldly. Both men stared at Eliza in shock._

_"Eliza!" aron shouted. _

_"What? It's a simple question… Just rip. Him. Apart." Eliza sighed out. "Don't you do that everyday? Just tear the child apart so I can get back to my normal life."_

_"You're too far into the pregnancy to have that done." The doctor said coldly. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait until the child is born."_

_"Hmph…" Eliza pouted. _

**~end of flashback~**

* * *

Eliza looked over out the window as the sun slowly set behind the clouds. She wanted to be out of this room as soon as possible but she knew that wasn't going to happen until tomorrow. Erhard laid sound asleep in his crib, his tiny yet noticeable snoozes filled the silent room.

"… so… the doc's guess was wrong… you managed to cheat death... 3 times…" she said lowly as her son stirred. " You should have died when he injected you with that medication... but, _Nooo…_"

The baby paid no attention to his mother. "Bastard…"

* * *

Snow covered the parking lot as the couple walked out with their newborn son. "Huh… I didn't expect snow… even in October." Aron said with a chuckle following. Eliza sighed as she opening the door.

"Put the Little fuck in their and lets go." She said as aron gasped.

"C'mon Eliza…! Don't curse so much around little errie~" he said cooing the infant.

"What are you on?" She asked coldly. "Just strap the damn kid in their and let's go…"

"…" Aron sighed while placing Erhard In his car seat.

"Nehh…" The baby cried softly, "n…Nehh…"

"…? It'll be okay… we'll be home in a little bit." Aron said softly. He closed the door and when to the front seat. Erhard squirmed his seat.

"Nehh… Nehh…" He whined softly. His moth turned back and glared at him as they got onto the road. Soon his whines became loud cries. "Nehh! Nehh!"

" Shut up!" Eliza yelled while aron tried to concentrate on the road. Erhard's pained cries grew louder.

"NEH!" He cried out.

"God… Dammit…" Eliza whispered as she grew heavily annoyed. She grabbed her slipper and threw it at the newborn. **Hard. **The newborn's pained cries continued though as he grasped at his stomach. "Shut the hell up!"

"Eliza…" Aron said in a strained voice. "Please try to be patient with our son."

"…" She sighed angrily.

"Nehh!" Erhard cried out as his mother grinded her teeth. Eliza sighed as they pulled up to their house. Eliza slammed the door, and ran over to the baby's door. She quickly unstrapped the Child out of his seat. Erhard continued to fuss. She violently shook the newborn, and gave him to aron.

" I think he's hungry Eliza…" He said as the got into the house.

"He's off breast milk." She said stubbornly as she sat down on the couch.

" Eliza, the doctor said to keep him on it…"

"Dose it look like I give to shits?" She sighed.

"Neh!" Erhard yelled out s his parent's looked at him.

"FINE…" Eliza yelled. Aron went over and gave her Erhard. "Greedy bastard."

Aron sighed and went over to the kitchen to grab both him and his wife a bottle of water.

"OW! YOU MOTHER F****NG BASTARD!" Eliza yelled as aron sighed again.

"(Erhard must be trying to drink…)" Aron chuckled at his inner comment and then went to the living room. Eliza winced as erhard softly sucked. "How're you holding up?"

She glared at him and sighed. "Take a guess Sherlock Holmes."

"That bad?" He asked.

"He's being greedy." She said.

" Eliza, he's only like 4 days old… cut his some slack." He said softly.

"Tch…-OW! DAMMIT!" She yelled.

"He must be very hungry…" Aron said in a joking way. Eliza rolled his eyes as erhard pulled away.

"Finnally.." She sighed as she raised up her shirt.

"Eh… Eh…Eh…" He whimpered out. "Eh… Eh"

" What? No." She sighed out.

"Eh! Eh… eh!" He strained out as his mother sighed. "Ehh! Ehh!"

She placed him on her shoulder and patted his back roughly. He quickly let out a tiny burp sound and stopped crying.

"Aw… he only wanted to burp~" Aron said in a joking fashion.

"If I had my other shoe I would throw it at you ar." She said with a sigh.

"owh… owh…" He fussed a little following a yawn sound.

"Tired…?" Eliza sighed while looking at the droopy eyed newborn.

"Put him into the crib…" Aron smiled. She sighed and gave him the baby.

"you do it lazy." She said with a sigh.

"Fine…" He said with a smile. He waked upstairs with the newborn and smiled when he opened the door.

" Look, erhard, it's your new room…" aron said bring the newborn into the red painted room. Erhard glanced around ad then makes another 'owh' sound.

"hmm.. we'll continue the house tour later…" He sighed while placed Erhard in his crib.

* * *

Authors note:

*sigh* I got this done a day early XD... or an hour early... or whatever. If your wondering what the 'termination medicine' is then try to guess... cause i wont tell, But either way i'm sure most of you got what the termination medication was after reading eliza's flashback...

Yes, eliza is very sadistic, on the other hand, aron is just laid back :/ Weird... The bad stuff might start in the next chapter or the chapter after... But in general I might change the rating of the story to M because of what planning to add in the story... So... Yea...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Miriam

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own trauma team_**

**_Warning: (READ THIS) If you are a severe CR fan I wouldn't ver much recommend that you read this story. But if you want to I'm not stopping you. I honestly want to do this story. So DO NOT WRITE ANY HATEFUL REVIEWS ABOUT THIS STORY. I have the freedom to write this~. This part of the story on forward will be highly depressing (Some chapters may not be so much) and will be very descriptive in some ways._**

**_Read at your own risk~_**

* * *

**_6 months later_**

_"ba ba ba ba." _Erhard babbled as he played with his feet. A young woman who shared similar features to the infant, smiled and chuckled.

" He's so cute!" She cooed as she watched the child play around. Eliza sighed in disgust. "Aw, c'mon Eliza! You can't really hate that wittle face!"

"Tch, he's the son of Lucifer, as goes for you too, Miriam." She sighed out as Miriam gave her a hateful glare.

" But, he's only a baby! I mean, you can me call you want and I wont give two bunny ears! But look at him! He's only a baby and needs love and affection!" Miriam said as eliza rolled her eyes.

"Mother loved you, and you know what? It's your fault she died of cancer. After you were born, mom developed cancer." Eliza said hatefully.

"She developed cancer because she smoked." Miriam said plainly while looking at Erhard.

"If you weren't born mom would still be alive! Because you're the child of Lucifer! When ever one of you is born, some ones dies!" Eliza yelled.

"Don't call me that eliza." Miriam said as erhard looked over at the two fighting women. He looked at his mother and then at Miriam before sitting up. He grasped the big bear that Aron's mother had given him 5 months ago before she passed. " And don't call erhard that either."

"Huh? I can call the kid whatever I want." She said hatefully and Miriam smiled.

" Eh…" She shrugged while going over to erhard. She picked him up. She was a bit surprised at how light the infant was. "Damn, you're a bit light…"

Erhard looked up at Miriam and grabbed her hair, gnawing on it softly.

"Ga ga ga ga.." He babbled cutely as he looked at his mother. He smiled at her.

"Tch…" She sighed while walking out. Erhard looked up at Miriam.

"Aw, it's otay~" She said in a playful manor while holding him up. "Your auntie's wittle baby~ and I'll wuv you no mattew wut!"

Erhard smiled at his aunt lovingly as she baby talked him. She softly rubbed her cheek against his and held him close.

" I'll wuv you forever my wittle baby~" she said as she rocked him in her arms.

* * *

**_Down stairs_**

* * *

"Son of a gun…" Aron said while sitting down on the couch.

"How was work?" Eliza asked while grabbing him a glass of wine.

"Tiring as usual…" Aron sighed.

"How's… Jeremy…?" She asked as Aron peered up.

"Jeremy Cunningham?" Aron asked as Eliza nodded. "He's doing fine actually. Him, his wife and his son, Gabriel are Moving up here to Portland in a month from what he told me…"

"Huh…" Eliza said with a small smile. "How old is little Gabey?"

" Uhh, I believe he's around 10 years old…" he replied.

"I haven't seen him in a while…"

"Neither have I Eliza.." Aron chuckled out as he yawned. She went over to the living room and handed him a glass of wine. "Thanks honey~"

She snickered and took a sip from her glass.

"Where's the kid?" Aron asked in an angry way.

"With Miriam." She said coldly.

Aron looked over at the stairway, hearing footsteps coming down slowly.

"Heh, watch this…" He said in a nasty way. He crept over to the stair way and his behind the wall so that Miriam would see him. Miriam was only a few steps to away from the bottom of the stairs when aron jumped out. "_**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**_!"

She screamed, clutching Erhard close. The once sleeping infant woke up and began to cry.

"Shh…" she hushed the small baby. "It's okay~"

"Nice job, jack ass, you woke the baby." Eliza said with a smile on her face.

"And I just put him to sleep…" Miriam sighed out as the rocked the crying infant.

" Just throw him in the crib." Aron said hatefully as Miriam stared up.

" He doesn't like being alone." She said as the infant calmed down.

"Who cares about what he likes?" Eliza asked. Miriam's expression was now blank of all emotion, staring at her sister. Eliza chuckled.

"I do." She said blankly. Eliza sighed. "You know, if you don't want Erhard, me and Luke can take him off your hands."

"Huh?" Aron looked over at her.

"I mean, if you have no intention of showing the child love and compassion, then its useless keeping him here to suffer." Miriam said hopefully.

"Where his parents." Aron sighed. "Not you Miriam."

"…" She sighed softly while looking at her clock. "It's getting late; I should get back to the airport before I miss my flight… Hey Li can you drive me to the airport."

"Fine…" Eliza said as the two went to the stair way. Miriam handed Erhard to aron and went up stairs to get her stuff.

Erhard looked around for Miriam and cried, seeing that she wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Shh." Aron hushed him. Erhard continued to cry. "Why do I always have to be stuck with these things?"

Miriam walked down stairs with her bags and smiled a bit, she scooped up erhard.

"I'll be back soon, okay my wittle cupcake?" she cooed while rocking then infant. Erhard giggled cutely and softly yawned. She smiled and gave Erhard back to aron.

"Ba…?" Erhard looked up at Miriam as she went to the door.

"I'll see you later Erhard~" She said sweetly as they closed the door. Erhard looked over, and whimpered as his father sat down and placed Erhard in the playpen in the middle of the room. He then started to cry, seeing that Miriam wasn't coming back.

" Dammit, Kid… Can you just be quiet for 5 minuets?" Aron growled out as erhard continued to wail. Aron laid back; trying to ignore the noisy child. "C'mon, please?"

Erhard continued to cry. Aron sighed as cover his face with a pillow.

"Ba Ba!" Erhard continued to scream. Aron snapped. He got up and looked down at erhard as he continued to wail.

"**_SHUT UP!"_**

**_*SLAP*_**

Erhard looked up at his father in confusion and pain. He softly rubbed the stinging patch of skin on his face and went quiet.

"Finally." Aron said as he went over to the couch and closed his eyes.

* * *

Authors note:

Ack… I finished chapter 2 off…. This chapter is a bit shorter then the last one but what ever… **_I DO NOT WANT TO SEE ANY HATEFUL REVEIWS PEOPLE… IF YOU LIKE IT, THEN REVIEW. =D dose not like haters~_**

So I'm skipping his infancy and going on to his early childhood (3-5) for the next few chapters cause that's when stuff gets really bad…

So yea… Also another thing that I have to explain. Miriam, Erhard's aunt, is infertile or is unable to have children, so she thinks of erhard as her baby. Just wanted to explain that…

**_~crso1fangirl~_**


End file.
